In The Arms of an Angel
by Benedictus Dominus
Summary: Shippou has always been told to never cry, to be tough but has been having horrible nightmares as of late and can't seem to escape it. But maybe there is hope to make those horrid dreams vanish.


Disclaimer:....seriously? If owned the series Inuyasha would be dead already and Kagome would rule all!...but I don't....Drat!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you are near to the dark...

'What'

I will tell you bout the sun...

'Those voices…'

You are here no escape...

'No'

From my visions of the world...

'Not again!'

You will cry all alone....

'Please stop!'

But it does not mean a thing....

'NO!'

Shippou's eyes shot opened as he listened to the cold voices faded to their last echo. He felt himself falling in an endless void once again and consumed into shadows. Shippou grew frantic when he was suddenly grabbed by an unseen force, pulling and scratching at him. He struggled, but the shadows only constricted him more.

Humorless laughter echoed across the void and was slowly tearing his heart to shreds. Shippou began to sob "Stop it! Let me go!", He started his struggle a new, biting at the offending shadows.

He failed to notice a dark shadow, formed like a hand, rising over him from behind ,shifting into a sharp point, aimed for his head and lurched forward. Sensing movement from behind him, he turned just in time to see the shadow strike and land a fierce blow rendering him unconscious as everything went deathly silent.

His eyes slowly opened and found himself laying on a cold, hard ground. He could hear the faint sounds of rippling voices, like the deep echo of dripping water. Or perhaps something more sinister; blood. He absently shivered as he tried to get up, his head started to ach terribly and was so dizzy. He felt sick to his stomach and resisted the urge to retch.

He felt that presence again, that evil presence that constantly tormented him, he could hear it singing its haunting, sorrowful song that would make even the most coldest of hearts break.

Shippou ran, he wanted to desperately get away from it. He came to a stop as he searched for ways of escape. He had nowhere to go. He was deeply lost. Then something caught his eye and turned fully around to see a brightly glowing figure; A woman.

Her back was turned to him. She seemed to be waiting, searching for something. His kitsune curse of curiosity took over and called out to her "Who are you?". The woman raised her head up and turned her whole body around to fully face him. Shippou couldn't see her face clearly but could see her soft pink lips smile warmly at him. As he gazed at the woman in awe, he felt a calm, soothing aura from her surround him, like a mother's embrace.

But the warm feeling was shortly lived as the ground began to shake and split beneath him. The faint echoes became stronger and harsh to his sensitive ears. Then the painful song came back full force as darkness began to consume him.

Shippou turned to see the woman with the gentle soul running to him, her hand reaching out for him, her lips moving franticly as if she was calling out for him. He reached out for her but the darkness had engulfed him completely.

No escape..

'Let me go! Stop it!'

...All alone...

'Shut up! Just GO AWAY!!'

Shippou then began to sob as that horrible voice spoke in echoes, like a chorus of voices.

'Why must you cry child? Are you afraid?'

'You are a demon, are you not? There's no one out there that cares about a demon'

'You are nothing but a monster then'

'Demons are heartless creatures…'

'They are monsters…they fear nothing'

'Yet this one cries…perhaps he is a weak demon!'

He looked up and shouted " Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Kagome!! Anyone! Please help me!!" . But the cackling of the taunting voices was his only reply. He fell to his little knees and cried 'No ones coming for me…' Shippou was well aware that demons were all thought to be cold and heartless killers, caring for no one except for their own. Therefore, gained the reputation for needing no one. Not even love. But he wanted it. He lived for it. He wanted to feel cared for and he wanted to feel loved more than anything! Dark shadows began to rise and reached for Shippou, their taunts never stopping.

With the last bit of strength Shippou shouted in desperation "I don't want to be alone!!" Tears were pouring down his face, his mind growing numb with the final thought 'Please don't leave me…'

'Shippou'

His eyes opened, a speck of hope reflecting in them. That voice! where has he heard that voice before?!

The shadows suddenly dispersed with a shriek as a bright light began to seep through the darkness revealing a young woman, the same woman he saw before!

He began to hear a sweet tinkling melody; a kind of lullaby. The young woman smiled and reached for Shippou with an outstretched hand. Shippou's eyes twinkled with life and he smiled in return. He even went so far as to wag his little tail.

With all the hell he had been put through, he could barely feel his legs, let alone walk. So he did the only thing he could do and slowly crawled over to her. She knelt down on her knees and coaxed him with welcoming arms. He could feel the soothing aura again as he got closer to her.

Shippou finally reached her and cuddled against her lap sighing in content as he felt her gentle hands stroke his hair.

Shippou looked up at her and saw her face clearly for the first time. Soft wavy ebony locks cascaded around her glowing porcelain face, deep sapphire blue eyes shimmering like the morning sea and her soft rose pink lips smiling lovingly at him. Shippou gasped softly " Kagome..." But Kagome softly hushed him with gently fingers against his lips "It's all right now, I'm here now, and I'll always be here for you" She gently cupped his cheek "This I promise you, my little one".

He awoke with a start as he opened his eyes to see he was still back at the camp with all the others. He looked up and saw Kagome still asleep and smiled 'Momma...'.That was when he knew. It was her. It was always Kagome that would make everything alright again. Shippou went inside the sleeping bag then crawled in Kagome's night shirt for extra warmth, cuddled up against her soft chest and purred with content. Kagome smiled in her sleep and hugged him close to her. Shippou sighed as he nuzzled his mother on the crook of her neck. This is where he belonged; In the arms of an angel.


End file.
